Can We Play Laser Tag
by B-RScherbatskyStinson
Summary: "How did you meet mom?" A one shot of my other fic 10 years in the future. Barney and Robin's daughter wants to know how her parents met so Barney sits her down and tells her how he met Robin and how they fell in love with a little laser tag. Based on my fic Can I Let You Go!


I'm not done with my other story but I thought since it's Mothers Day I should write a one shot. So, I came up with this, this is just a side story of my other story Can I Let You Go. Happy Mothers Day to everyone and please enjoy this one shot of the other story I'm currently writing the update for.

* * *

" _How did you meet mom?"_

It's a simple question that can be answered very quickly but when the question of how he met Robin came up he had this bright smile on his face and then he asks his 10 year old daughter to sit because it's quite a long story that he needs sometime to tell. Barney's so quick to tell this story, so excited that he didn't even think of asking Robin to join them in telling their tale of their love. But, he sits down with Ryan anyway and starts the story she wants to know.

How did they meet? It's hard to explain this without making it too X rated especially to a 10 year old but he does it anyway. The time in which Barney met Robin was a weird one for him. He's not sure what Robin thinks of her first meeting with Barney cause he never asked her until now.

"What's going on in here?" Robin asks walking by seeing Barney and their daughter talking about something.

"Oh, Ry wanted to know how we met so I'm telling her." Barney answers with a smile which Robin smiled back remembering how young and crazy they were back then. When they met, Robin had just moved to New York, the big new city was already a bit tough to handle for a small town Canadian girl but she, as scared as she was back then realizes now that coming to New York changed her life forever. In a way that she never thought possible or even knew she wanted at that time but now looking back it was all such a blur but a wonderful life changing blur.

Robin asked if she could join them and Ryan took no for an answer and was more than happy to hear her moms side of this story.

"So, as I was saying your mother and I met years ago in a bar. Your mother just moved to New York for her career, I was let's see how I can describe this without making myself look like a bad person. I was let's say, single and not really looking for a relationship. I didn't know then but meeting your mom changed my lifestyle and opinions on relationships, commitment, love, loyalty and the dreams I thought I never wanted came along when I met your mom." Barney and Robin look lovingly at each other smiled then Barney turned back to their daughter and continued.

"Your mom soon after that joined our little group which included your uncles Marshall and Ted and your aunt Lily. I had met your uncle Ted before Marshall and Lily so naturally we became friends." Robin wants to interrupt to explain to Ryan the correct version of how Ted and Barney met but she didn't and he continued the story.

"We all became quick friends, but at different times I found myself a little attracted to your mother. Not just because of how incredibly beautiful she is but who she is. I wanted to get to know more about her, so one day when everyone was off doing what they were doing your mother and I hung out together playing laser tag."

"Playing laser tag... Is that why you took me to a laser tag place last weekend?"

"You took her to laser tag when we talked about this before and decided not to have our kids playing laser tag cause their dad got kicked out on more than one occasion. Barney, you promised me that you wouldn't get Ryan involved in any childish thing you did when you were younger."

"I was not younger, I was 30 and might I remind you that you were up for the fun of laser tag that first time we went and had a fun time."

"Okay, yes I did go laser tagging but I don't want Ryan to start laser tag at this age. Can't she wait until she's older? Like 16?"

"Fine, sorry I didn't tell you about that before but she had a fun time and it was a bonding experience with my daughter. What's the harm in that?"

Barney continues the story even with Robin side glancing him giving him the eye of not being happy about Barney taking their daughter laser tagging.

"Anyway, we had what we call a bro-date."

Ryan looks at her parents, eyebrow raised thinking what's a bro-date.

"A bro-date is when two friends, guy friends hangout together but isn't like a real boy-girl date."

Barney explains, trying to explain what a bro-date is and a regular good ole fashioned date with a girlfriend and boyfriend. But, Ryan is still figuring out what a date really is. She's only 10, hasn't been on any kind of date that doesn't involve sleep overs with her girl friends. Although, they will definitely have that conversation much, much later on in her life. Now isn't the time for that.

"But, mom isn't a guy."

"True, but back then we were just friends. We just met a few months before that and were getting to know each other."

Barney and Robin share a loving look then Barney goes on with the story.

"When we had that bro-date, I knew then that your mom was the perfect woman for me I just didn't realize how important she would eventually become in my life till a little later on, yes a real boy-girl date in which your aunt Lily set us up on because I was in love with your mother at that later time."

Barney didn't tell Ryan the part of sleeping with her mother before this date but she doesn't need to know that right now at this young age. If she wants to know they will tell her when she's old enough to understand the how of Barney falling for her mother.

"You knew then that I was the perfect woman for you?" Robin's close to tearing up, she didn't know that Barney had any real feelings towards her when they first met because she thought that Barney just wanted to sleep with her that night.

"Yes. I didn't realize how incredible you were then cause I was a little scared of the answer. You would have turned me down, and you did that night when we were playing battleship." Robin gives Barney a kiss on the lips, smiles and brushes her thumb along his cheek bone and smiles again.

"It wasn't that I thought you wanted to just sleep with me. I was scared that I might start having feelings for my best friend, we had just met I didn't want to ruin a new friendship so fast. Plus, I was concerned about the what the other guys would say because of who you were back then." Robin's confession had been eating her up for all these years, she knew back then that she had feelings for Barney but was terrified to act on them out of her own fears and concerns. Plus, she didn't want to ruin her new friendship with Barney or have people especially her new friends say anything considering his reputation.

"I get that. But, I knew then that your mother was the girl I've been waiting to meet for along time and was scared of showing my real feelings for her." Robin leans her head on his shoulder and Ryan has a big grin on her face, her parents were always in love they just didn't realize how deeply the feelings were for along while.

"Anyway, so we went to laser tag, shared a pretzel and then went to your mothers old apartment. Played a game of Battleship and talked till dawn. I left like 5 in the morning but I never forgot that day and how much fun I had with your mom back then. We had such a fun time together before I married her but I don't regret a minute of those times together because even if I didn't know it and pretended not to have feelings for your mother back then. I knew I had met my match." Barney looks at Robin and all she wants to do is jump his bones but she will save that for later tonight.

Robin can't believe that Barney the only other person in her life that is more emotionally unaware of things had feelings, actual real romantic feelings towards her, even before those feelings became all too strong and real for her.

"Point is, I knew then that I loved your mother and I never regretted the amazing, awesome, legendary times we shared together because those were the most fun days I've ever had. And, they were all shared with your mother.

"Wow, mom. Dad. Happy Mothers Day, I loved hearing how you two met but what I really want to know is..."

* * *

Sorry, TBC in Can I Let You Go my main fic. FYI, this one shot gave me an idea for the next chapter for that story so I'll be posting that update possibly tomorrow or Tuesday.


End file.
